Haus Forrester
Haus Bolton |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Region = Wolfswald, Norden |Gegründet = |Erloschen = |Gründer = Gerhard Forrester |Waffen = Hergestellt aus dem besonderen Eisenholz |Titel = Lord von Eisenrath |Status = |Oberhaupt = Rodrik Forrester / Asher Forrester (Spielerbestimmt) |Erbberechtigt = Ryon Forrester |Streitmacht = |Vasallen = Haus Degore }} Das Haus Forrester von Eisenrath (im Original: House Forrester of Ironrath) ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Wolfswald im Norden von Westeros. Es war stets ein treuer Vasall des Hauses Glauer und damit des Hauses Stark. Ihr Sitz ist Eisenrath, eine mächtige Festung umgeben von den auftürmenden Eisenbäumen. Die Worte des Hauses lauten: "Eisen aus Eis", was ihre Meinung widerspiegelt, dass der Norden und seine Kälte, die Eisenbäume und sie selbst stärker werden lässt. Ihr Erzfeind ist das Haus Whitehill. Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Geschichte left|thumb|Gregor und Gared bei der Roten Hochzeit. Das Haus Forrester ist ein nobles Haus aus dem Norden und ein treuer Vasall des Hauses Stark. Gründer des Hauses ist Gerhard Forrester, der auch der Große genannt wird. Vor 1500 Jahren errichtet Lord Cedric Forrester mit Hilfe seiner Drillingssöhne die Burg Eisenrath. Vor und während Roberts Rebellion ist Thorren Forrester das Oberhaupt des Hauses. Als er in der Schlacht am Trident stirbt, wird sein Sohn Gregor Forrester Oberhaupt des Hauses. Zuvor heiratet Gregor Elissa aus dem Haus Branfield. Als es zum Krieg der Fünf Könige kommt, folgen die Soldaten des Hauses Forrester als Vasallen des Hauses Glauer treu ihrem König Robb Stark unter der Führung ihres Lords Gregor Forrester und seines Sohnes Rodrik Forrester. "Eisen aus Eis" Lord Gregor, sein Sohn Rodrik und alle anderen Soldaten, Krieger und Ritter hielten sich während der Roten Hochzeit bei den Zwillingen auf. Während den Feierlichkeiten zur Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey kommt es zum Verrat der Frey- und Bolton-Soldaten, die überraschend angreifen. Die meisten Soldaten sterben dabei. Während der Kämpfe wird sein Sohn Rodrik schwer verletzt, da er unter einem Pferd begraben worden war und wird für tot gehalten. Lord Gregor selbst und sein Knappe Gared Tuttle können vor den Frey-Soldaten fliehen. Der verwundete Lord blieb jedoch zurück und übergab Gared das Großschwert der Forresters, das er nach Haus zur Burg Eisenrath bringen sollte. Während Gared fliehen konnte, sah er aus der Entfernung, wie der Lord von einigen Soldaten der Freys niedergemacht wurde. Nach einem Gefecht mit den Soldaten der Boltons Whitehills bei seinem Elternhaus. Diese hatten Gareds Vater und seiner Schwester niedergemacht. Gared erreicht Eisenrath, und übergibt den Forresters das Großschwert. Nach dem Tod von Lord Forrester wird sein dritter Sohn Ethan neuer Lord von Eisenrath und des Hauses Forrester. Kurz nachdem er zum Lord ernannt wird kommt es zu Schwierigkeiten mit dem Haus Whitehill, die sie zur Rechenschafft ziehen wollen, da Gared Tuttle einen Soldaten der Boltons und einen der Whitehills bei dem Gefecht getötet hatte. Ludd Whitehill droht damit sich an Roose Bolton zu wenden um seine Rache zu kriegen sollten sie Gared, den sie zu Mauer geschickt haben, nicht ausliefern. Weit weg von den Problemen des Nordens wird Mira, die älteste Tochter von Lord Forrester und Dienstmädchen von Margaery Tyrell von der Königin Regentin Cersei Lennister mit dem Verrat ihrer Familie konfrontiert. Sie bekennt sich jedoch treu zum König. Sie bittet ebenfalls Lady Magaery mit dem König zu reden um ihrer Familie zu Helfen. Ethan muss sich derweil immer noch um die Probleme mit dem Haus Whitehill und der bevorstehenden Ankunft von Ramsay Schnee kümmern. Er entscheidet sich entweder den Waffenmeister von Eisenrath, Ser Royland Degore, oder den Kastellan, Duncan Tuttle, zu seiner Rechten Hand zu ernennen und mit ihm die nötigen Vorkehrungen für einen Krieg zu erarbeiten. Er gibt seinem Onkel, Malcolm Branfield, den Befehl nach seinem im Exil lebenden Bruder Asher in Essos zu suchen. thumb|300px|Ramsay tötet Ethan. Als Ramsay Bolton schließlich vor den Toren von Eisenrath steht lädt Ethan ihn in die große Halle ein um so keine Spannungen zu verursachen. Während Lord Whitehill und Ethan ihre Argumente darlegen entscheidet Ramsay das Lord Whitehill die hälfte des Wolfswaldes bekommt um so Waffen und Schiffe bauen zu können und gibt Lord Whitehill ebenfalls die Erlaubnis Zwanzig Männer in Eisenerath zu halten, was Ethan erstmal hinnimmt. Doch als Ramsay schließlich seine Zwillingsschwester Talia nimmt um sie als seine "hochwohlgeborene Geisel" mitzunehmen verteidigt er Talia. Ramsay aber packt Ethan am Kopf und rammt ihm einen Dolch in die Kehle. Während Ethan blutend zu Boden fällt wird sein jüngerer Bruder Ryon von den Whitehills als Geisel mitgenommen, danach stirbt Ethan in den Armen seiner Mutter. "Die verlorenen Lords" thumb|300px|Rodrik als neuer Lord von Eisenrath. Yunkai, drei Tage nach der Befreiung, Asher Forrester und seine Söldnerfreundin Beskha haben einen der Meister gefangen genommen, halten ihn in einer Bar fest und warten auf ihr Kopfgeld. Während sie auf ihr Geschäft anstoßen werden sie von der Verlorenen Legion, einer Söldnergruppe unterbrochen. Tazal, der Führer der Gruppe, fragt sie, wo ihr "Gast" ist. Er bietet ihnen 400 goldenen Drachen im Austausch für den Meister. Nachdem Tazal selbst den Meister entdeckt tötet er ihn und sie nehmen das Kopfgeld wieder mit, dabei wollen sie auch noch Asher und Beskha töten. Doch dann taucht Ashers Onkel Malcolm Branfield auf, der Asher gerade von zwei Soldaten befreien kann. Nach der Flucht aus der Bar gesteht Malcolm Asher das Ethan ihn geschickt hat um ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Auf einem Wagen den Königsweg entlang erwacht währenddessen der totgeglaubte Rodrik Forrester, der von toten Forrester Soldaten umgeben ist, darunter seinem Vater. Als der Wagen vor Eisenrath halt macht bemerkt er Ser Royland Degore, der dem Fahrer befiehlt sofort den Wagen umzudrehen. Rodrik schafft es sich mit aller kraft vom Wagen zu ziehen, wo Royland ihn bemerkt und sofort den Maester ruft, während Rodrik bewusstlos wird. Als er aufwacht ist Maester Ortengryn gerade in einer intensiven Operation und gibt ihm Mohnblumensaft damit er wieder schläft. Rodrik erwacht danach schließlich in seinem Bett und bemerkt neben ihm Talia. Sie informiert ihn über die Geschehnisse während seiner Abwesenheit. Mit ihrer Hilfe schafft es Rodrik so gut es geht wieder zu gehen, jedoch humpelt er danach und hat eine große Narbe im einst hübschen Gesicht. Als Rodrik mit Talia die große Halle erreicht bespricht er mit seinem kleinen Rat wie sie die Whitehill Soldaten bekämpfen sollen, da ihre Armee sehr geschwächt wurde. Rodrik fordert sie auf nach einer Armee zu suchen. Doch Royland erwidert ihm das es nicht so einfach sei, da nach Ethans tod die meisten Soldaten geflohen sind und ihre Verbündeten entweder tot oder von Boltons eingeschüchtert sind. Seine Mutter aber erwähnt, dass Haus Glenmore mit dem die Forresters früher eine Hochzeit, zwischen Rodrik und Elaena Glenmore arrangiert haben. Doch als es zum Krieg kam, wurde sie abgeblasen. Der Kastellan von Eisenrath, Duncan Tuttle, erwähnt jedoch das sich viel verändert hat und die Glenmores nicht mehr an einer Hochzeit interessiert sind. Lady Forrester ist sich aber sicher, dass Elaena selbst darüber entscheiden kann. Ser Royland berichtet auch das Lady Elaena bereits auf dem Weg nach Eisenrath sei, um Rodrik zu sehen. Sollte sich Lady Elaena doch dazu entscheiden Rodrik zu heiraten hätten die Forresters ihre benötigte Armee um die Whitehills aus Eisenrath zu vertreiben und Ryon zu retten. In Königsmund sind Mira und Margaery gerade dabei die Hochzeitseinladungen fertig zu bekommen. Mira ist dabei den letzten Brief fertig zu bekommen als es an der Tür klopft. Der Kohlenjunge, bringt Mira einen Brief von ihrer Mutter in dem geschrieben steht, dass Mira mit der Hilfe von Magaery die Verlobung zwischen Rodrik und Elaena sicherstellen soll. Margaery aber erinnert sie aber daran, dass bei ihrer letzten Bitte sie fast das vertrauen des Königs verloren hätte. Margaery lehnt es ab ihr zu helfen und verlässt den Raum. Mira kann sich entscheiden, ob sie ohne ihre Hilfe einen Brief an Lady Elaena, von Lady "Magaery" schickt oder nicht. Nachdem alle Einladungen verschickt wurden gehen Mira und ihre Freundin Sera, die ebenfalls ein Diensmädchen ist in die Gärten. Sera zeigt ihr, dass sie Cerseis Lieblingswein, den sie von einem Jungen, der im Keller arbeitet bekommen hat. Dann gesteht sie Mira ein Geheimnis, dass sie das uneheliche Kind eines Lords und einer Magd war, die für Olenna Tyrell gearbeitet hat und ihr wahrer Name Sera Blumen ist. Sera will in ein Adelshaus heiraten und fordert, dass Mira ihr hilft, da sie und Magaery sich so nah stehen. Mira lehnt es ab ihr zu helfen, da sie ihrer Familie als erstes helfen müsse. In diesem Moment kommt Tyrion vorbei und bemerkt den Weinkrug. Er richt daran und weiß das es Cerseis Wein ist. Er erzählt den Mädchen das es viele Risiken im Leben gibt und das, das stehlen des Weins der Königinregentin keins davon ist. Tyrion erzählt ihnen, dass sein Vater Interesse an dem Eisenholz habe und das die Königliche Flotte so gut wie zerstört ist und wieder aufgebaut werden muss. Er erzählt ihnen auch, dass er auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal sei um dort Gesandte von Lord Whitehill zu empfangen um über das Eisenholz zu sprechen. Mira bietet an für das Haus Forrester zu sprechen, was Tyrion gerne hört. Als beide den Thronsaal erreichen ist der Gesandte, Andros, wütend, dass Tyrion sie so lange hat warten lassen und das er obendrein noch eine Frau mitbringt. Tyrion informiert die Whitehill Vertreter, dass er sich die Vorschläge der Forrester, die von Mira repräsentiert werden lieber anhört. Sie verlassen den Saal und Tyrion bittet um Miras Eisenholz Vorschläge. Tyrion warnt davor, dass, wenn sie möchte, dass Haus Forrester als des Königs einzige Anbieter von Eisenholz werden, sie entweder das Haus Forrester schlecht aussehen lassen damit sie in ihrer schuld stehen oder, dass sie einen offenen Krieg gegen eben diese anfangen. Zurück in Yunkai, Asher, Malcolm und Beskha sind noch heimlich in der Stadt. Beskha entscheidet sich, mit Asher und seinem zu Onkel gehen, aber dann offenbart er, dass, um das Haus zu retten, sie eine Armee aufstellen müssen. Malcolm glaubt außerdem, dass Asher derjenige sei, um sie anzuführen. Beskha erwidert, dass alle Söldner in Yunkai bereits mit anderen Kunden beschäftigt sind. Asher schlägt die Zweitgeborenen vor, da diese Asher noch einen Gefallen schulden. Allerdings dienen die Zweitgeborene jetzt Daenerys Targaryen. Sie entscheiden sich trotzdem nach Meereen zu gehen, was Beskha aus persönlichen Gründen unwohl ist, aber sie beschließt trotzdem mitzugehen. Während Mira zu ihrem Zimmer geht hört sie Geräusche und wie jemand wegläuft. In ihrem Zimmer bemerkt sie, dass zwar nichts gestohlen aber dafür alles durschsucht wurde. Sie entdeckt eine Nachricht auf ihrem Bett wo drinsteht, dass sie um Mittenacht in die Gärten kommen soll, wenn sie Informationen über die Entscheidung von Tyrion hören will. Lady Elaena Glenmore ist auf dem Weg nach Eisenrath. Maester Ortengryn und Lady Forrester bereiten Rodrik auf ihre Ankunft vor. Als Elaena eingetroffen ist verlassen alle außer Rodrik die Halle. Elaena und Rodrik reden über alte Zeiten. Hat Mira den Brief abgeschickt, erwähnt Elaena, dass sie einen Brief von Lady "Magaery" erhalten hat, wo sie ihr und Rodrik ihren Segen für ihre zukünftige Hochzeit gibt, was sie für merkwürdig hält. Jedoch kann Rodrik Elaena auch mit Komplimenten von der Verlobung überzeugen. Elaena stimmt letztendlich der Hochzeit zu. Nachdem sie schließlich ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat, kommt Lord Whitehill in die Halle gestürmt. Er behauptet, Lady Forrester hätte ihn eingeladen, obwohl sie behauptet, dass sie ihn nur gebeten hätte, ob Ryon an der Beerdigung seines Vaters und seines Bruders teilnehmen könne. Lord Whitehill fordert Rodrik schließlich auf zu knien und seinen Ring zu küssen, damit Ryon kommen kann, wiedersetzt sich Rodrik kommt Gwyn Whitehill. Mit dieser Entscheidung beschließt Lord Whitehill sich den Anordnungen von Ramsay zu widersetzen und die andere Hälfte des Wolfswaldes zu nehmen. Als es Mitternacht wird hat Mira sich entschieden sich mit dem Geheimen Informanten in den Gärten zu treffen. Wachem patrouillieren in der Gegend. Sie entdeckt eine Gestalt in der Ferne. Unabhängig davon, wird sie von einer Wache gestoppt. Bevor etwas passiert wird sie von einem anderen Soldaten beschützt der behauptet, dass sie mit ihm dort sei. Sein Name ist Damien. Er gibt zu die Notiz auf ihr Bett gelegt zu haben. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt ihr, dass sie sich mit den falschen Menschen angelegt hat. Damien versucht daraufhin sie zu töten. Doch bevor er es zu Ende bringen kann wird er von dem Kohlejungen angegriffen, den er wiederum versucht zu ertränken. Mira schnappte sich schließlich Damiens Dolch und stach ihm in den Hals. Der Kohlejunge sagt ihr sie solle zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gehen, während er die Leiche versteckt. thumb|300px|Die Forresters bei der Beerdigung. Der Tag der Beerdigung ist gekommen. Entweder erscheinen Ryon in Begleitung einiger Wachen oder Gwyn Whitehill selbst, um Rodrik Neuigkeiten über Ryon zu erzählen. Sie sagt ihm, dass ihr Vater immer mehr Einfluss auf Ryon ausübt. Rodrik bittet Gwyn Ryon zu helfen, was sie auch tue aber erwidert, dass er nur ein Kind sei. Er bittet sie ihm zu sagen, dass seine Familie in zurückholen wird. Talia kommt daraufhin zu ihm und bittet ihn mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Seine Mutter erzählt ihm wie es war als ihr Haus nicht stark war, unter den Targaryens und wie sie alles während der Rebellion verloren als sie für die Targaryens kämpften. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht zusehen könne jetzt wo alles den Forresters passiert. Rodrik aber sagt ihr, dass er das nicht passieren lassen wird. Danach beginnt die Beerdigung, bei der Rodrik als auch seine Mutter einige Worte sagten. Mit den Worten "Eisen aus Eis" werden die beiden Scheiterhaufen, aus Eisenholz angezündet, was dazu führt, dass die Flamme blau leuchtet. Talia geht als letzte nach Vorne um ihr Lied, dass sie für ihren Bruder und ihren Vater geschrieben hat zu singen. "Das Schwert in der Dunkelheit" Asher, Malcolm und Beskha sind auf dem Weg nach Meereen und entkommen der Verlorenen Legion, als sie eine unglaubliche Begegnung mit einem Drachen haben, den Asher in einer Höhle aufweckt. Sie treffen kurz darauf auf Daenerys Targaryen und ihrer Armee. Ihr Drache, Drogon, war es gewesen, den sie getroffen hatten. Da Malcolm ohnehin im Auftrag, Söldner für die Forresters zu rekrutieren, in Essos war, versuchten sie, von der "Khaleesi" Söldner zu erhandeln. Die Drachenkönigin stimmte der Vereinbarung zu, ihnen eine Söldnerlegion zu übergeben, wenn sie ihr halfen, Meereen zu erobern. In Eisenrath spitzen sich die Konflikte schließlich zu. Die Reibereien zwischen Rodrik Forrester und Gryff Whitehill, dem Besatzer, wurden immer schlimmer. Bei einem Treffen mit Gwyn Whitehill erfährt Lord Rodrik, dass er einen Spion in seinen Reihen hat. Bei einem weiteren Treffen, diesmal mit seiner Verlobten Elaena Glenmore, erfährt er, dass ihr Vater, Lord Glenmore sich nicht gegen die Boltons zu stellen traut. Sie bietet ihm jedoch an, gegen den Willen ihres Vaters Gryff Whitehill mithilfe ihrer Garde, angeführt von ihrem Bruder Arthur Whitehill, festzunehmen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Rodrik auch dazu, und Gryff wird festgenommen und in den Kerker von Eisenrath gesteckt. "Söhne des Winters" Daraufhin wird Rodrik von Ludd Whitehill, der von der Inhaftierung seines Sohnes nichts wusste, nach Highpoint eingeladen. Dort wollte er mit Lord Forrester einiges besprechen. Insgeheim wollte er sie jedoch bitten, ihm beim Abbau des Waldes um Eisenrath zu helfen. Dafür verspricht er ihnen, das Überleben ihres Hauses zu sichern. Als Lord Whitehill von den Forresters jedoch erfährt, dass sein viertgeborener Sohn, Gryff, von ihnen festgehalten wird, bekommt er einen Wutanfall. Er bedroht den jungen Ryon, doch schließlich kommen beide Seiten zu einer Vereinbarung, bei der die Gefangenen ausgetauscht werden sollten. Mitglieder Im Videospiel Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle von fünf unterschiedlichen Mitgliedern des Hauses Forrester, einschließlich zweier Familienmitglieder und Menschen im Dienste des Hauses, alle Angehörigen des Hauses Forrester versuchen den Untergang ihres Hauses abzuwenden. Historische * Lord Gerhard Forrester - "Gerhard der Große", Gründer des Hauses. * Lord Cedric Forrester - der die Burg Eisenrath errichtete, gemeinsam mit seinen drei Söhnen. * Lord Thorren Forrester - "Thorren der Kühne", Vater von Gregor Forrester. Moderne thumb|300px|Familienportrait des Hauses Forrester. Von links: Asher, Talia, Ethan, Mira, Elissa, Ryon, Gregor, Rodrik. * {Gregor Forrester} - Lord von Eisenrath und Oberhaupt des Hauses. Getötet von Frey Soldaten bei der Roten Hochzeit. ** {Elissa Forrester} - seine Gemahlin, geborene Branfield, ein Haus, das auf Seiten der Targaryens in Roberts Rebellion kämpfte. Sie kam während der Schlacht um Eisenrath ums Leben. *** Rodrik Forrester - sein ältester Sohn und Erbe, gegenwärtig Oberhaupt des Hauses nach Ethans Tod. *** Asher Forrester - sein zweiter Sohn, verbannt aufgrund seiner Romanze mit Gwyn Whitehill. *** Mira Forrester - seine älteste Tochter, Dienstmagd von Magaery Tyrell. *** {Ethan Forrester} - genannt "Ethan der Tapfere", Lord von Eisenrath und Oberhaupt des Hauses. Ermordet durch Ramsay Bolton. *** Talia Forrester - seine jüngste Tochter und Zwillingsschwester von Ethan. *** Ryon Forrester - sein jüngster Sohn, gegenwärtig eine Geisel des Hauses Whitehill. **Elsera Schnee - Bastardtochter von Gregor, Zwillingsschwester von Josera, Beschützerin des Nordhains **Josera Schnee - Bastardsohn von Gregor, Zwillingsbruder von Elsera, Beschützer des Nordhains Haushalt *Duncan Tuttle - Kastellan von Eisenrath *Gared Tuttle - Knappe von Lord Gregor, Beschützer des Nordhains *{Ortengryn} - Maester von Ironrath *Ser Royland Degore - Waffenmeister von Eisenrath *Malcolm Branfield - Bruder von Elissa Forrester und letzter Mann des Hauses Branfield *Norren - Krieger des Hauses Forrester *Bowen - Knappe von Norrhen *Erik, Soldat des Hauses Forrester *{Thermund} - Soldat des Hauses Forrester Stammbaum In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist das Haus Förster ein Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Wolfswald im Norden. Es hat dem Haus Glauer von Tiefwald Motte die Treue geschworen. A Dance with Dragons Lady Sybelle Glauer bietet Stannis Baratheon Fährtenleser aus dem Hause Förster an, die ihm auf dem Marsch durch den Wolfswald von Tiefwald Motte nach Winterfell führen sollen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Forrester fr:Maison Forrester pt-br:Casa Forrester ru:Форрестеры Kategorie:Haus Forrester